Malos Entendidos
by Jeaninne
Summary: Eren se crea una mal percepcion de las cosas tras un posteo que no es lo que cree que es, una fiesta de compromiso, asi que tras llegar a la puerta del departamento de Levi y tocar su timbre, la unica fiesta que habia era de Hanji, y Hanji es la culpable de todo! /Este Fic entra en la primera convocatoria de Fics en celebracion por los 1000 miembros del grupo "Mi querido Heichou!"


**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra de Hajime Isayama. A mi me pertenece solo la trama de la siguiente historia!_ _Este Fic entra en la primera convocatoria de Fics en celebracion por los 1000 miembros del grupo "Mi querido Heichou!_**

 ** _Tipo: Humor/ Romance/ Drama/ Riren/ BL/ AU._**

 ** _Parejas: ErenxLevi / HanjixMoblit / MikexErwin / AuruoxPetra  
_**

 ** _Advertencia: Lenguaje Vulgar. Relación Chico x Chico. Si no te gusta no critiques y/u Ofendas, solo acepto críticas constructivas para mejorar. Este es un one-shot, por lo que no tendra continuacion.  
_**

 ** _¡Disfruten de la Lectura! ¡Nos leemos abajo!..._**

* * *

Por más raro que pareciese de momento, sólo le hallaba una lógica y un solo culpable. Su nombre era Levi Ackerman.

No es como si le importase mucho, solo pensó que podría ser de ayuda en algunos momentos. Pero allí estaba, frente a su puerta. Sencillamente no se dio cuenta hace cuánto fue o cómo fue que llegó hasta ese lugar, pero lo único que se le ocurría ahora era escapar.

Pensó eso, hasta que su mano fue más rápida y tocó el timbre de aquella casa, oh si, estaba perdido, sería mejor largarse. Así que dio media vuelta para retornar su camino, pero en eso la puerta fue abierta por un pequeño chico azabache que parecía no medir más de metro sesenta, con un corte de cabello estilo militar y un rostro que parecía no expresar nada en él.

— ¿Eren? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —

— P-pues yo... Sólo quería desearte muchas felicidades por el compromiso con la señorita Hanji...— Sentí todas las ganas de lanzarme hacia él, pero no podía, era débil.

— ¡¿Ah?!— se expresó en clara molestia.

Hasta esos momentos no había notado el pequeño gorro de fiesta que llevaba por encima de sus hebras negras.

— ¡S-sí! Bueno, quiero decir, ya que te vas a casar y todo eso, sólo quería verte por una última vez y decirte que quiero que seas feliz al lado de la persona que amas. — después de eso di la vuelta, era hora de regresar por mi camino, no quería ser molestia de más allí.

— Entonces, si dices que quieres que sea feliz al lado de la persona que amo, ¿Por qué te vas?—

Me detuve en seco al escuchar aquello y sólo pude apretar los puños mientras contenía las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero sus palabras, como siempre, me confundían sin querer.

— Eren — escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios, era una tortura que no deseaba dejar.

Di media vuelta sin poder levantar el rostro hacia Levi, quien se encontraba a centímetros pues había avanzado mientras yo estaba de espaldas

— ¿Quién mierda te ha dicho que me casaré con esa rata de cuatro ojos? — puso su mano en mi mentón y levantó mi rostro para que lo mirara. Me abrazó y no pude hacer más que romper a llorar en su pecho, no tenía nada más que perder. — Con el único que quisiera casarme en un futuro sería contigo, mocoso. Tener uno o dos niños en casa o si lo prefieres ninguno. — Empezó a masajear las hebras de mi cabello y yo sólo pude aferrarme a su cuerpo con más fuerza — vivir en una casa cerca de la playa, a la que sólo nos tome unos minutos llegar, poder besarte todas las noches mientras estás a mi lado, porque eres al único que amo... Eren—

Su voz sonaba tan distante pero a la vez tan reparadora. Quisiera que el momento no terminara nunca, mas sabía que no podía perdurar para siempre en esta posición, así que el primero en romper el contacto fui yo, siendo devuelto a la misma por los fuertes brazos de Levi.

Él no dejo ni que me apartara, en cambio, con la mano que peinaba mi cabello levantó mi rostro sosteniéndolo desde el mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos…Esos ojos que me hipnotizaba día a día detrás del computador. Hizo amago a besarme en los labios, así que cerré los ojos, pero ese beso jamás llego, en cambio sentí como depositaba ligeros besos en la punta de mi nariz, mejillas, y en la frente.

Aunque no fue como yo esperaba, su calor me reconfortó.

— Eren...?— me llamó

— ¿Si? — le respondí.

— ¿Quieres quedarte con este enano gruñón?

— Sí... Espere!— abrí mis ojos con total sorpresa. Esa no era la voz de Levi era la de — H-Hanji?! ¡¿Qu-qué hace aquí?!— pasé mi mirada de Hanji a Levi, y de regreso de Levi a Hanji, tratando de entender qué era lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

— Creo que deberíamos ir adentro — dijo Levi. Sostuvo mi mano entre su palma y me jaló hacia su departamento.

Había varias personas que no conocía así que solamente me quede parado a la par de Levi. Me sentía nervioso. Entre las personas que estaban allí sólo pude reconocer a Hanji que había vuelto después de nosotros y a Erwin, un amigo de Hanji y Levi. Sentía como si todos tuvieran sus miradas clavadas en Levi y en mí, así que me limité a encogerme de hombros ante ellos, me sentía como una molestia imprevista. Hasta que Levi carraspeó, parecía que diría algo, así que todos parecían expectantes sobre lo que tenía que decir, hasta yo quería saber qué diría. Se quitó el sombrerito de fiesta que llevaba y comenzó a hablar.

— Bien, este es Eren — me señaló — es el chico del que les hablé, y es mi novio. — todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta pudiese decir que yo igual.

Todos murmuraban acerca de nosotros y solo pude encogerme más de hombros. Levi apretó mi mano con fuerza para darme valor. Hanji fue la primera en romper el silencio en esos momentos. — Vaya, vaya, ¡Quién lo diría! ¡El enano gruñón sí puede amar!~ HAHAHAHAHAHA Ya era hora enanín! ¿Cuánto llevas de conocerlo? ¿2 ó 3 años? —

— Tsk, cállate cuatro ojos, y no, son 4 años. — dijo firme.

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

Levi y yo nos conocimos por internet gracias a una historia, en realidad gracias a Fanfiction, empezamos a hablar más seguido, nos enviábamos mensajes privados a diario, hasta que meses después, Levi decidió hacerse una cuenta en Facebook para poder conversar conmigo. Después de dos años de amistad, un día cualquiera le pregunté si no gustaba de hacer videollamadas. Aunque ya lo había visto en varias fotos de su perfil y en las que me mandaba a veces, quería conversar _Face-to-face._

Después de varios intentos fallidos de suplicarle para hacer una videollamada, al fin aceptó, esa fue la primera vez que sentí mi corazón latir fuerte… Allí lo tenía, a centímetros de mi rostro gracias a una computadora, y aunque no lo estuviese viendo físicamente, verlo a través del monitor me bastaba.

Así pasamos, entre chats y videollamadas, siempre teníamos algo de que conversar, aunque nuestros gustos fuesen un poco variados a veces, siempre encontrábamos la manera de poder conversar. Tuvimos peleas, risas, disgustos, hasta en una de esas videollamadas, conocí a Hanji, ella nos dijo que parecíamos un matrimonio. Recuerdo que me puse tan nervioso y rojo que solo pude disfrazar eso con risas nerviosas.

Todo era hermoso, hasta que el mes pasado, un estado en el perfil de Levi me alertó, recuerdo que decía: "Al fin soy feliz, la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida está a mi lado, gracias Hanji". Eso fue lo que detonó la bomba en mi interior, me sentí desfallecer. Dejé de hablarle por largos ratos, hasta llegar a no hablarle por días. Nos distanciamos demasiado, dejé de entrar a mi cuenta por una semana. Hasta que en la semana pasada volví a entrar y pude distinguir un mensaje de la cuenta de Hanji que decía: "Wujuu!~ Fiesta en casa del enano! Mi compromiso se acerca! Te amo cariño!".

Y como última despedida quise desearle lo mejor, recordé que una vez Levi me había dado su dirección y yo le di la mía. La tenía anotada entre unas notas. La encontré y ese mismo día partí hacia su departamento, y después de eso, ya saben lo que sucedió.

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

Correcto, solo faltaba esto, estoy demasiado confundido como para poder procesar las cosas correctamente. Se supone que éste era el compromiso de Levi y Hanji. Y él acaba de vociferar que soy su novio… Necesito respuestas.

Jale el brazo de Levi a lo que creí que era la cocina. No me importaba nada, necesitaba respuestas. Al llegar me solté de su agarre mientras daba vueltas como un loco.

—Eren, cálmate. — exigió.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando he creído que este era tu compromiso y ahora me vienes con anunciar a todos tus amigos con que eres mi novio? N-no es como que no quisiera pero, simplemente, ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! —

—Si te calmas, te explicaré. —

Restregué mi cara con la palma de mis manos en un modo de calmarme. Cuando estuve más sereno le dije que prosiguiera.

—Ok, en primer lugar, no sé de dónde mierda has sacado que Hanji y yo nos comprometimos, pero te diré lo siguiente, ni muerto me casaría con la cuatro ojos. Y en segundo, el compromiso es de Hanji y Moblit.

—P-pero, tu estado…—

—¿Qué estado? Sabes que no soy de poner estados en las malditas redes sociales.

— ¡T-tú publicaste q-que al fin estabas con la persona que amabas! Y le diste gracias a Hanji… y yo..—

—¡Espera un segundo! —me interrumpió— ¿La persona que amo? ¡Jamás en mi vida pondría algo tan meloso! Que te hace cre… oh..!—

—¡¿Qué?! — Levi se peinó el cabello para atrás en claro signo de irritación, mientras salía de la cocina dejándome solo — ¡Hey! ¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡Explícate! — le exigí.

—Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un segundo— salió sin decir más nada. Después de eso escuché unos golpes y Levi estaba de regreso y traía consigo a Hanji a rastras. Era una escena para nada bonita podría decirse.

—Bien cuatro ojos — arrojo a Hanji delante de él —Explícale toda la mierda a Eren, ¡Ahora mismo!—

—¡A-auch! ¡Enano! ¡No seas tan cruel! —

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Anda! Más explicación menos charla—

—¡Calma, calma! Bien querido Erencito — yo sólo miraba la escena entre los dos, mientras Hanji se acomodaba los lentes y Levi se arrecostaba en una de las paredes. —Lo que pasa es... Que lo que tú has leído del post en el perfil de Levi, no lo posteo Levi en realidad —

— ¿C-cómo? No le e-entiendo en absoluto…—

—Es que…— se arregló el vestido que traía puesto —El post lo he escrito yo —

— ¡¿QUÉ?!—

—Tsk, no grites— hablo después de haber estado callado Levi

—Pero… es que aun no entiendo… —

—Te lo explicaré de este modo— asentí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera en el relato —La loca esta— señalo a Hanji— encontró la manera de hackear mi perfil, consiguió entrar, y posteó lo que leíste —

—P-pero… Ok, eso explica el posteo de Hanji igual—

— ¿El de la fiesta?— habló la de lentes.

—Sí… ese mismo. Parece que lo he confundido todo. Agh! ¡Me siento tan estúpido!— cubrí mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos. La vergüenza que sentía era terrible y no quería estar allí en esos momentos. Me sentía el ser más bruto de la tierra.

—Oí, Eren, sólo fue un mal entendido— sentí como las manos de Levi apartaban las mías de mi rostro. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, y aunque parecían no expresar nada, el destello en ellos me decía lo contrario.

Sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos, no sé en qué momento paso, pero sólo pude empezar a corresponderle, cerré los ojos y sentí mis piernas flaquear por lo que enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y él me tomó por la cintura. Nos juntamos un poco más y en eso escuchamos un carraspeo por lo que él se separó de mí.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro al recordar que no nos encontrábamos solos, y que Hanji había observado todo el espectáculo.

—Ahm… siento interrumpirlos en su momento romántico pero debo volver a la fiesta, y si ustedes no llegan los invitados se preguntarán si ya se fueron a encerrar a la habitación o algo por el estilo, así que les recomiendo que no se tarden—

—Bien, puedes irte, tengo cosas que arreglar aquí— dijo Levi mientras hacía que su cuerpo y el mío se rozaran más cercanamente.

A continuación Hanji salió y nos dejó solos como al inicio.

—Bien, creo que tenemos temas que abordar por acá— en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—¿Q-qué clase de temas? —

—Estos.

Y volvió a unir nuestros labios en una pequeña danza que sólo nosotros sabíamos cómo la sobrellevaríamos. No sé cuantos minutos más pasaron, pero no paramos de besarnos si no era para respirar, y tras el llamado de Hanji diciendo que teníamos que volver a la pequeña fiesta, al fin nos separamos y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la sala de estar, de regreso a la fiesta.

Levi me presentó a cada uno de los invitados. Me hice amigo de Petra, una pequeña rubia que estaba con su esposo, Auruo, quien tenía el mismo corte que Levi, pero definitivamente no le quedaba, pero por no ser maleducado no se lo hice saber.

También conocí al prometido de Hanji, Moblit, un chico que parecía no pasar de los 18, pero en realidad, tenía la misma edad que Hanji. Erwin estaba allí con su novio Mike, un tipo que parecía salido de esos comerciales para ropa de moda, llegaba a medir un poco más que Erwin también.

Me divertí mucho entre pláticas y risas. Al final de la fiesta todos se fueron y ya era demasiado de noche como para poder tomar el bus de regreso a casa, así que Levi me dijo que me quedara y que mañana temprano me llevaría en su auto a casa. No vivíamos tan lejos, pero si era lejos como para caminar a esas horas de la noche. Por lo tanto llamé a casa y mamá me contestó. Le expliqué que había ido a una fiesta en casa de un amigo y que terminó tarde así que me quedaría en su casa; aceptó sin problemas y enseguida me dijo que me cuidara y me deseó buenas noches, yo hice lo mismo y después de eso colgué el teléfono.

— ¡Eren!— escuché el llamado de Levi desde la sala mientras yo estaba en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua.

— ¿Si? — le respondí. Él estaba mirado algunos libros a mi parecer.

—Ni creas que nuestros temas terminaron allí—

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres?—

Dirigió su vista hacia a mí y se levantó del sofá. Me tomó por la cadera y me echó a su hombro.

—H-hey! Levi! ¡¿Qué haces?!—

—Es tiempo de que te prepares, tengo mucha energía en estos momentos, pero no te preocupes, seré suave— dijo mientras subía por las escaleras rumbo a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — los colores se me subieron por 3era vez en el día y por más que intenté zafarme no pude, pues Levi era demasiado fuerte, más que yo aún.

(ㅎωㅎ)/ \ (눈_눈)

Al día siguiente, estaba que no podía moverme, Levi cumplió sus 4 rondas, cosa que no me dejo dormir en casi toda la noche. Maldigo el día que me deje llevar por mis impulsos. Maldigo el momento en el que toqué el timbre del departamento de Levi. Y maldigo igual los malos entendidos que se dan por las malditas redes sociales! Y también maldigo a Levi Ackerman por tener demasiada energía!

* * *

 _ **Un dia de calor salio y pos, cuando note, ya llevaba 3 paginas escritas xD y lo he dejado hasta alli. Luego recorde que lo tenia que continuar y verdaderamente otra 3 paginas en una hora. Algo me dice que tenia inspiracion en esos momentos jakdhjkasg!** **Crei en un principio que no lo podria hacer, pero aca esta! Si les gusto pueden dejarme Reviews! se los agradecere y tambien pasense por mis otros fics uwu**_ _ **Gracias de antemano por los reviews! Cuidense mucho! :D  
**_


End file.
